Dancing with the Wolf
by Kanesu Naginata Oxenstierna
Summary: My Second English and first Hetalia fic. A stray wolf was saved by Roderich Edelstein family. The White furred and red violet eyed wolf. you can guess who it is. Wolf's rain characters will be in this fic in later chapters. Rated T For languages.
1. Chapter 1

My Second English and first Hetalia Fic. After I read a few Hetalia crossovers, think I had come a new idea. Better than writing my older stories. Well.. I hope readers enjoyed.

Please Review the story. Oh! And also give me suggestions and criticisms, if I had something wrong.

Tough.. im not an English person.

**

* * *

Dancing with The wolf**

**Chapter 1**

**After Stray**

**Prologue**

_I kept walking and walking.. no matter the distance. Doesn't matter if Im tired. Im dead anyways…_

*Wuff*

_Aah.. im falling. Terrible luck. _

_Im tired. What's happening on me..? I didn't eat for 3 days. It's a harsh winter, I suppose._

_I should be sleeping right now.. like the other animal do._

_. . . . ._

_What is that sound..? someone's coming..? who is there..?_

_I don't have more power to bark.. or even whining, growling, yowling. I just wanted to sleep._

_I did.. I fell asleep._

**End Prologue.**

* * *

*We don't know who POV

Somewhere in the city. Well, it looks like Alaska.

A wooden house. Probably a large house. A man is sitting in a chair, in the front of the fireplace. Gently sipping his coffee.

A woman with a green dress and white apron. She was beautifull. She's cooking something.

And one more.. a guy dressed in blue military jacket, is eating a pasta. How much plate did he eat?

Strange.. I felt warmth. Where am i? am I dead?

"Oh! You're awake!" the man who sit in the front of the fireplace, approached me. "You okay, doggy?" asked him.

"Is he awake, Roderich?" asked the woman.

"Yes. He was badly injured his legs. I think he's hungry. Though, he's skinny." Said Roderich, chuckled.

"I've just prepared a steak for him. Poor little doggy, being stray in a snowy land." The woman walked back to the kitchen.

"Unchle Roderich! Zhiz Ish Dehlisios!" said the guy who eat pasta.

"Calm down. Swallow that pasta first." Said Roderich.

"*gulped* This is delicious! I love it! Maybe when German is not cooking, I can come here!" said The guy who eat pasta.

"Of Course, Feliciano." Said Roderich with a smile in his face. "Elisaveta, have you prepared the food for him?" asked him.

"Just a minutes!" said Elisaveta. She walk towards me and put a plate of steak in the floor.

"You shouldn't use a human plate, Elisa." Said Roderich.

"Im sorry, Roderich. We don't have a pet bowl. Maybe we should buy it." Suggest Elisaveta.

I tried to walk and grab that steak. But, im too weak. At least crawl will do. That, Roderich and Elisaveta watched my moves and laughed.

I ate the steak greedily. I was so hungry, that I want some more steak.

"Heyya fella! Im kinda full here. You can have the rest." Feliciano gave me the plate full of pasta.

"Agh.. Seriously, Feliciano." Roderich snapped his forehead.

I started to wagging my tail. Im satisfied. Man! This guys are awesome!

"Woof!" I barked.

"Aww, are you satisfied? Okay now. It's time for you to return to your bed!" Elisaveta lifted me up and put me in the pet bed.

"Good thing that we have a pet bed. Hey.. Instead of calling him Doggy, why don't you gave him a name?" asked Roderich.

"Right! A name.. a name.. how about Flower?" asked Elisaveta.

"That's.. for girl." Roderich rubbed his chin.

"Oh Oh! What about.. Pasta Lover Doggy!" suggest Feliciano.

"That's too long.. what about.." Roderich looked straight into the ceiling. His expression turn into a calm. "He is strayed on the snowy land. Strangely, I found him with a black hawk.".

"Huh? But, there is no black hawk with him, when we first found him." Said Elisaveta.

"Maybe you didn't saw it. But, I do." Said Roderich.

"so.. What's he's name? how about, White Sugar Strawberry! Hahah.. because he's all white and have a red violet eyes." Suggest Feliciano.

"Better than that.. Gilbert!" said Roderich.

"That's a great name! but.. doesn't it too fancy?" asked Elisaveta.

"What? There's a neighborhood dog named Angela and Roberto." Said Roderich.

Gilbert.. that's a great name. I love it! Nice one Mister!

"Woof Woof!" I barked and wagged my tail.

"Hahah! He looks happy!" Roderich laughed lightly.

"you are so cute. Right, Gil-chan?" asked Feliciano, nuzzled my nose.

I licked his face and he cracked up a laugh. "Aaahaha! Help! It tickles!".

"He likes you, Feliciano." Said Elisaveta.

"Oh! Were just a friendly friend. Right, Gil-chan?" asked Feliciano.

"Bark!" I answered.

Time passed by quickly. Feliciano had to leave, before his housemate knows he was gone. Hey.. did Roderich and Elisaveta has already married? I don't see a ring on their ring fingers.

Well.. they went upstairs. Only me alone in the living room. I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

20 December, 1925.

I woke up. Yawning. I don't see anyone in the living room. Did I woke up late?

My legs are healed. I can walk now. I walked to the kitchen, but, there is no one there. Are they still asleep?

I went upstairs. Wich door that leaded to they're room?

Im a dog! Pah! Why didn't I used my super nose? I sniff and sniff.. Oh, interesting.. I smell a geranium flower. It's Elisaveta.

The door aren't locked. Or.. should I say, it was half open. I went inside and found Elisaveta is sleeping with a strange position.

Her foot was on the edge. I have a little trick to wake her up.. licking her foot.

"Stop it.. that hurts you know…" She muttered.

"Bark?" I said. What I mean is.. What? Why does it hurt?

I licked it again. She was laughing. "Ahahahahahha! Stop! No more feathers!" she finally woke up. "Gilbert ? So it wasn't a chicken.. Darn! My Chicken phobia, strikes again!" said Elisaveta.

"Woof." I said. Asking for food.

"What? Are you hungry? Wait at the dining room, okay? I'll go get ready. And don't leave the house!" said Elisaveta, out of the room. Her direction is going to the bathroom.

Well.. at least do what she said, is the best way. I walked to the dining room and patiently waiting.

How.. ? it took 2 hours for them to go downstairs! Where the hell is my food !

"aah, Gilbert, you're awake." Roderich came in and sit down on the chair.

"Sorry! Gilbert! Im late!" Elisaveta ran over to the kitchen and start cooking.

About time.. im too damn hungry.

"Sorry about Elisaveta. She's always like that. You know.. woman's must be beautifull. It took a while for them to get dressed and makeup." Said Roderich, tiredly sighing.

After the breakfast, Roderich is leaving for work. As for Elisaveta, she let me out for at least 3 hours. Well, for short, im going to play! I have to memorize the house and the road first.

In the city. Smokes and trashes are everywhere. I ended up walking in the alley. Im a wolf. So I better be careful with the dog pound.

I found another wolf. it's a male. I can tell by sniffing it from a few metres away. His coat is shiny gold and his eyes are green. Wait.. he got an eyebrow? And the hell look at the eyebrow! It was soo thick.

I realize that he was in the front of me, sniffing.

"Bark Bark!" He said.. 'Are you new here? Wow! I got a same bud in this alley!'

"Bark..?" I said.. Excuse me..?

"Woof Woof! *wagging tail* Bark!" he said.. 'Cool! Where are you from? Wolfie?'

"Grr.. Bark! Bark! Bark!" I said.. From house of course! I just got adopted! And stop calling me Wolfie! I have name ya' know!

"Woof? Bark! Bark!" he said.. 'Im Archie! And you are? Whitey?'

"Bark." I said.. Im Gilbert. From Roderich.

"Woof? Bark Bark! *pant*" he said.. 'Roderich ! You mean, That rich Roderich ! Cool! I never knew he had a wolf!'

He ran over to an alley. He turned his head back to see me. I think he gestured me to follow him.

I followed him to an empty alley. There.. he stopped.

"Woof Woof Woof?" he said.. 'have you learned this skill?'

Wow.. in an instant, he just turned into a guy with a green military jacket! His.. eyebrow didn't change, anyways..

"Hey, Gilbert! I bet you can do that! It's a transformation, to keep us, wolfies out from the devil dog pound. You can say.. IT'S a gift from the wolf god! Try it!" said Archie.

I better try.. I closed my eyes and think about transformation. (Transform!) I said in my heart.

"Wow.. Wow, wow, Whoa!" Archie steps back. Not too far. "Man! Look at ya'! I feel.. Ugly, ya' know! How did you transform into a handsome guy? That's not fair!" said Archie, panicked.

"What..?" I asked. "Wait.. im speaking! Hell! Im speaking!" I asked.

"Im speaking too.." he said.

"So.. how come? What did I look?" I asked.

Archie pointed a puddle, right next to me. I looked up the puddle as a mirror. Whew.. I wear a prussian blue jacket and a black shirt. Daaammit! My hair cut is so cool! Look at my eye!

"Heey~ look at me! Im cool!" I said, kept changing pose.

"Im the handsome Wolf Guy in this city.. now.. im beaten.. NOOOO!" Archie kneeled.

"What? I think you're still awesome. With that eyebrow…" I said.

"really! Then let's go hook up some chicks!" he pulled my arm and walked into the crowded alley.

In the crowded streets. The smells of hot dogs, cute girls walking in the streets, fancy bars.. this place looks totally look perfect.

Archie smelled the scent of Hot dogs. "How much for two Hot dogs, ma'am?" he asked.

"It's 27 dollars. Do you want to buy?" she asked.

"No, thanks. Im just looking around. But, I'll buy later." Archie walked and tried to catch me up.

He pulled me into an empty alley and pulled out two hot dogs. He tossed one to me.

"H-How did you do that?" I asked.

"Dog's super intelligent school. You gotta learn the street tricks. I'll teach you some other time. Try and eat it!" Archie began to eat.

I eat the hot dog. Man.. that reminds me of Elisaveta. I wonder she already buy me a pet bowl..

I finished the hot dog and walk back into the crowd with Archie.

There's a man approached to Archie. He was a tall man. His hair is quite long. Probably about shoulder length. And blonde. His eyes are light blue.

"Hey, Arthzur! 'Ow are you doing?" he asked.

"happy as always, Boss Francis! Oh! This is my friend, Gilbert! Gilbert, shake hand." He said.

I shake hands with Francis. "Gilbert.".

"My! What a nice name! I 'ope we could be friendz!" Francis patted my right shoulder.

"Woof..?" I said.

"Stop that response! He said, I'd love to. You'll have to forgive him. He's a little.. dog fanatic, ya' know." He said.

"I see.. Well! Im a dog fa-natic too! Woof woof~ ehehehe~" he chuckled.

"ahaha. So.. Err.. Arthur? Where did you work?" I asked.

"I worked at the café in this street. He's my boss. I still need to learn how to cook. I messed up 1982 times." He answered.

"Hahaha! Iyez! He almost making me bankrupt! Well.. I better go. I 'eed to do something important. Zee you later, Arthur! Gilbert!" Francis walked away.

He was a nice guy. He doesn't smell like a dog or a wolf. "Is he a dog or a wolf?" I asked.

"Silly! He's a human!" he answered.

* * *

As we walked down the street, Archie pulled me back and hide on the electric pole. He took a peek. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hush! It's the meanie West!" he answered.

"West? What West?" I asked.

"There..!" he pointed a big elmo clown in the front of the restaurant.

"You mean.. that big red thing?" I asked.

"No! that Dog! I mean Wolf! that bright yellow wolf and blue eyes! His body is big like Big bird!" he said.

I saw a big wolf is sitting in the front of the restaurant. "aah.. I see. What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I guess I'll have to tell you. Even if we in this, human form, he's still smelled us! He's a strong wolf! no one can beat him!" he said.

"What should we do!" I asked in panic.

"Turn around! I have a better way!" he said.

For a second, I saw Feliciano came out from the restaurant. I pushed Archie a little and ran off towards him. "IDIOT! Come back!" he shouted.

"Feliciano!" I called.

"huh..?" he turned his head. "Did I know you?" he asked.

"What? It's me! Gilbert! That.. White Sugar Strawberry that you called!" I said.

"Huh? All I know is.. Roderich's new dog named Gilbert. Have I met you somewhere?" he asked.

"Huh..? " oh yeah.. he won't remember me in this form. I think it's crazy to show him the transformation. "oh.. Oh! Feliciano? Don't you remember? We were at the same elementary school back then." I said, lying.

"Hmm.. Oh yeah! I remember! …err, I guess no." he said, looking down.

"Don't worry. Us kids would easily forgot." I said.

"So, where did you live?" he asked.

"Im.. staying at.. I forgot the name. there's an apartment right in the front of Roderich's house." I answered.

"Oh! You lived there ? Cool! I'll go visit you someday! Well, I have to go! Come on West!" he walked home with West.

What ? West is Feliciano's Pet!

"You! What the hell did you do?" Archie came up.

"He was a friend of mine. I met him yesterday." I answered.

"Hmph. So West have a master.. I gotta get this news to the other animals." He muttered.

"What news?" I asked.

"you'll see." He shrugged.

I didn't notice, I took 4 hours, playing outside! I have to go home. "Oh no! better get going!" I rushed home. I waved at Archie and left. Thankfully I remember my way home.

In home.. Elisaveta is outside. I greeted her. "Elisaveta! Sorry im late!" I said.

* * *

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Huh? You.. don't know? It's—Oh! Damn! Im sorry! Wrong person!" I ran into the empty alley and transform back into doggie Gilbert.

I'll have to make sure she aren't suspicious on me. While she turned her head away from my spot, I ran into her.

"Bark!"

"Gilbert! You're late! Where did you go?" she asked, stroking my head.

well.. at least she doesn't know.. Roderich came, panting. "There you are, Gil! I've been looking for you!".

I whined. "Oh, it's okay. Im not mad. Im just worried. Let's go inside." Roderich, Elisaveta and Me, go inside the house.

They look just like a parents. So caring, Even for a stranger like me. But, im a wolf. not a dog. At least I have to pay them a respect.

**Continued**

**Fortsetzung folgt**

Sorry if there's any wrong words or grammar. Im still using google for any hard spelling words. is there any OOC nes on this story? well.. i just have to follow the story..


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing with the Wolf**

**Chapter 2**

**There's a Chance**

Back again. What? I spend 6 days in Roderich's house. I play with Archie a lot. But, I haven't met any other 'Street Animals' yet. I love being a pet. Sometimes, I picked a chick at the streets. You know chick? It's a small yellow ball with a tiny beak on it. It's cute! And also tasty.

Today, Roderich is going to take me for a walk! Isn't that great? He said he's going to teach me something. Sweet~

"Alright, Gil! Come over here!" said Roderich in the front door.

"Go on! Have fun!" Elisaveta pet me before we left.

Roderich is rich. But, he didn't own a car. Elisaveta told me that he once had a car accident and she never let him ride again.

Well.. here we are. A freezing but, calming place called park. There are only fewer peoples here.

"Okay, Gil! This is Shake Hand!" Roderich raised my right hand or leg. So this is shake hand dog version.. now I see.. I repeated the move. Pah.. simple move. Isn't there any amazing move?

"I guess this is boring.." Roderich scratches his head. "I know! How about.. play dead?" Roderich stands.

What is he doing? What is the meaning of Play Dead?

"Oh No! my throat! *Cough* help!" Roderich is unconscious! What am I going to do? "No, no. I'm not dead. So? Can you do that?" wow.. play dead. Shoot me and I will do the trick. I stand with two legs and drop! Play dead!

He tought me many tricks. And he said, I was quick to learn. Different from any dogs. Then, he sat on the bench.

"It's time to rest. I'm tired.." he opened a book. I don't think it's the book that he used to read. it was thicker and the cover is different.

Well.. can I play? Of course. I'll be back. I walk around the park. Thankfully he gave me a collar, so I'm not going to lost. Is that a brown dog? With a thick eyebrow. It's Archie!

"Woof!" I called.

"Bark!" he said.. 'Gil! How are ya' man?'

"Bark bark!" I answered. Yeah, fine like always. The awesome me.

"Bark.." he said.. 'yeah… here comes.'

"Woof? Woof! Woof!" I said, hey? You haven't introduce me your other friends.

"Bark." He shook his head. He said.. 'I don't have much friend. Just this bird and a snail.'

"woof.. bark?" I said, is that so? Is that a dog over there?

I pointed a white dog with a turquoise eyes. I see a round on both of his eyes. Like Roderich's glasses. That dog is bigger than me. phew.. even more bigger than West.

"Wooof.. woof." he said, 'Oh.. that dog is nice. But, a little cold. He's a sled dog. His owner is Den.

"Bark?" I said, Den?

"Woof Woof!" he said, 'the greatest dog sled that ever lived. Pah.. he loses 2 times for not bringing that dog with him.'

"Bark! *wagging tail*" I said, what's his name?

"Bark Bark. *scrathes neck*" he said, 'Berwald. Plus the dog beside him is Tino.'

"oowof!" I said, no kidding! I love to meet him.

"Bark!" he said, 'gotta be careful that Berwald Is GAY. And Tino is his partner.'

I gulped. Hearing that he's a gay is no kidding. Well.. hearing that, I'll have to pass. Well.. what about that dog? The.. black and white panting dog?

"Bark Bark." He said, 'that's an Akita. His name is Kiku. He helps that blind dude to walk.'

"Woof woof?" I asked, he's not a gay, right?

"Wooof.." he answered no.

Well.. did he said that he don't know any friends. How come did he know? Then again.. he tackled my head and said 'I born from streets. So I know'.

We walked into the trees and hide to transform ourselves. Hell yeah, The awesome Gilbert is here. While we returned to the spot, Kiku, Berwald and Tino doggie had gone. But, their masters are still there..

"Yo! Arthur!" someone called. It's a cute short blonde guy with a garnet eyes. Beside him is a tall. I think about 182 cm tall. Wow.. is that Berwald and Tino?

"Good Morning you two." Someone bowed. To think of it, Roderich ever told me about a Japanese culture. Ooh.. so this is how they greet..

"Yo, you guys! Meet the wolfie, Gilbert. He's Roderich's dog." Said Arthur, Introducing me to them.

"N'ce t' meet ya'.." Berwald gestured. Is that me? or.. the Meet sounds like Meat. His voice is damn heavy.

"Tino! Err.. Should I say? Berwald's.. err.." Tino's shaking. You don't have to say. WE already know.

"Kiku desu. Nice to meet you, Giruberuto-san." Say what?

"Well.. Japanese can't speak L." Arthur whispered.

"So? Why are you here, Gilbert?" asked Tino.

"Well.. Roderich is taking me for a walk. He also tought me the play dead." Answered me.

"Sweet~" Arthur whistled.

"Totally.." followed by me.

"H've ya' heard? Roderich once 'ave 'n Alaskan Malamute. But.." Berwald stopped. Why? Tell me.

"What happened?" asked me.

"stolen by dog p'und. I heard 'e died." Answered Berwald.

"Dog Pund?" asked Arthur.

"It's Pound." Tino corrected.

"what's his name?" asked me.

Berwald and Tino only looking at each other. They seem to be keeping something secret. Arthur and me only tilting our head. Kiku? Well.. he patiently waiting.

"We Alaskan Malamute have to keep a secret. But, since you were Roderich's dog.." said Tino.

" 'lfr'd.." I can't hear what he's saying! "It's Alfred." He lightened the voice.

"A Big, Fat, Strong Dog? That Alfred? The Burger King!" asked Arthur.

"no one else who is named Alfred, except him." Said Tino.

"What a gurashiusu Namae desu.." Kiku mumbled.

"Grace.. what?" I asked.

"Forugeto about zatto. I am just mumburingu desu." Said Kiku.

"It's getting late. Alright, ladies, Gossips ends here! Off to your Mastah!" said Arthur, while searching for a place to transform. Well.. the other dog.. guys do the same, so I'll do the same too.

I returned to Roderich. Hell.. he was still reading that thick book. Well.. when I came to him, he doesn't seem to look worried. Did I took my time? Well.. it's time for us to go home.

* * *

In home.. A warm chat like ever. Does Roderich and Elisaveta married? They don't sleep together. Engaged?

"Elisa.. I've wanted to tell you that WE cannot stay like this forever." Said Roderich.

"Why? Roderich? It's already 1 years we were engaged." Aah.. so they were engaged.

"We've gotta marry sooner or later." Said Roderich.

"Eager, huh..?" said Elisaveta.

"that's not what I meant! i.. ring is hard to be found these days.. there is one for both of us, but.. I can't afford to buy it." Said Roderich sadly.

"Aww.. you." Elisaveta hugged him.

Well.. I don't want to ruin the event. But, I have to go potty..

"Woof! *Whine*" I want to Potty. Please open the door or the bathroom.

"it doesn't seem that we can marry.. tough.. only engagement ring on our fingers.." Elisaveta mumbled.

"Woof!" I can't hold it anymore! I need to POTTY!

"What? Gil? you want to go outside? It's too late." Said Roderich. How come he doesn't understand me?

*Bell Rang* Elisaveta stands.. "I'll get it. Yes! Wait a second!" I followed her through the door. Great timing! I got to potty.

"Oh! Hello Feliciano! And..?" Elisaveta looked at a muscular blonde man besides the Not-too-skinny Feliciano.

"Ludwig! He's my friend. Have you seen West, Elisaveta sis?" asked Feliciano.

"West? Your dog right? Err.. I haven't seen him for awhile. What's wrong? He's not here?" asked Elisaveta.

"I was worried he might be caught up by Dog Pound! I'm scared!" Feliciano started to cry. I just walk away to the alley. I noticed that muscular guy followed me. I got my time to potty besides the trash can.

"hrrm.." Ludwig watches.

Eeek! Pervert! Hentai! How come did he? !

"You're that dog. With the eyebrow.." said him. Did he really notice us back then? Wait.. he said, Back then.. is he West? He transformed into his dog form and yes.. it was West.

"Woof!" I barked hard. I said, waddya want?

"Grrr!" he said.. You're new.. I haven't taste your fur yet.

I have to gulp. Thinking.. I'm a wolf. is he a dog or a wolf? Then! West strikes me. we had a nasty brawl in this alley. I barked and whined to call Feliciano over and the others. Ouch! What was that bite! It hurts!

"Grawk!" I bit his elbow and he bleed. He doesn't seem to be whining. He's a wolf. I know that. The way he bit me and scratch me. it's different.

"Waaa! West! Stop!" Feliciano screams.

"What are you doing?" Asked Roderich worried.

West gave out a punch. That hurts. But, I'll endure the hurt. I don't want to be a crybaby again..

"Stop it! He got a rabies!" Feliciano screams.

"No he didn't seems.." said together Elisaveta and Roderich.

"Why are you two bleeding?" asked Roderich.

"Rod! Exactly both of them are brawling!" said Elisaveta.

"Think so? Now.. both of them are injured. But, first off.. who started this?" asked Roderich.

"Uncle! Can you speak canine language? Cool!" Feliciano admired.

"I Don't." Roderich corrected. Feliciano is down.

"Well.. I'm worried about Gilbert. Is he gonna be okay? No rabies?" asked Elisaveta.

"Let's just take him to the pet clinic nearby." Answered Roderich.

"Bad West! Bad!" Feliciano scolded West. But, West isn't listening. I know it.

I got into the clinic before I gone crazy. I hate white. Though I am white. But.. I just hate that strange smell from this room. It was the same smell that Elisaveta gave to me when my legs are injured. What was that name?

Well.. I can hear that white coated guy is talking to Roderich. He seems to be worried at first. But, when that guy gave an 'Okay', he was relieved. As for West, he just left with Feliciano.

"Thankfully he is not infected by the virus. Wolves are strong. How come you raise a wolf?" asked the doctor.

"I happen to found him on a snowy fields. He was dying." Answered Roderich.

He came up to me. he patted me.

"So.. shall we go home? Can you walk?" he asked.

I gave out a small whine that means 'okay to me'. I walked into the front door and went back home with Roderich.

* * *

The next day. It was a fresh day. I decided to skip breakfast. Because.. I don't want to eat another steak. I want Hot Dog. I went to the streets in my human form. I stole the Hot Dog without the woman knowing. I ate it and.. have fun. I did left a letter on the dining table. It says.. "It's Feliciano. I'm going to take Gilbert out to play. Just say it was an apologizing~".

Then.. I hang out with a new guy here. She was nice somehow.

"Hello. You're a wolf, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. A Dog?" I asked.

"A Kintamani Dog from Indonesia. My master brought me here to help him explore." She answered. "My name is Siska. Nice to meet you." She introduced.

"Gilbert from the Roderich household." I introduce.

"Roderich? Oh that rich dude. He was going to married, right? My master said he needs a ring. But.. the store is out of stock this year. Since there was a last storm and the last cart was gone.." she tells.

"Gone? By snow?" I asked.

"The snowstorm. The cart contains gold jewelry from Europe. Very very expensive. But, one of them are from Canada." She answered.

"I see.. if only I knew where.. I can find it."I mumbled.

Then.. something is frightening me. a Japanese short came to me. it was Kiku, smiling freshly. But, that's still scares me.

"Konnichiwa, Good day. Herro Shisuka. How are you?" Kiku asked.

"Fine. But, I'm not Shisuka. I'm Siska." Siska corrected.

"I can't say Shi. I only can say Shi." I don't understand.. what? Does he mean he can't say Si?

"well.. Kiku, Have you seen Arthur?" I asked.

"Woruking ato de Café desu." Kiku answered.

I gave out a sigh. I really want to hang out with him. I think about the relationship of Roderich and Elisaveta. I thought that they should be married. I want to help them.

I rushed myself to home. Without transforming first. I knocked the door. I found Roderich opened the door. Say hello and asked who am i.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Gilbert.. err.. Gilbert Beilschmidt. I have a news to report to you. I mean.. an information." I say.

"Okay..? come in." he let me in. I didn't feel uncomfortable. Yes this was my home.

I sat down on a blue couch on the living room. He also sit down and sipping his tea.

"So.. is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I heard that you and.. your fiancé. Want to married. But, has no rings. I'm no peddler but, I can give you a little information." I said.

"So..?" he is interested. It's time for the Awesome.

"Well.. last year. There was a cargo of jewelry that hit by a snowstorm. It might be a good chance to find it." I said.

"it's no use.. it's gone. No more 'sending the jewelries' anymore.." he sighed.

"but, there still a chance. If.. if.." I stopped. What should I say? Is there any other way?

"well.. you're going to help me? there's a tournament. A sled tournament. I once have a strong dog. But.. now it was over." He said.

"What about Gil?" I asked.

"Gil is a wolf—wait.. you're right! But.. we still need another dog. I mean, it's not enough to pull the carriage on just 1 dog. Impossible." He said.

"I know a few dogs that can help you." I said, smiling with full of plans.

He just tilting his head, confused. Do you understand what I mean?

I parted with Roderich, for a while, I meet up with Den. Well.. I don't know his house, but, it was all just luck, finding him in the streets with Berwald.

"Excuse me!" I called him.

"hmm? Sumthin up?" he asked.

"Well.. I know that you're a good sled dog. Do you know Roderich?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm his Friend though." He answered.

"Well.. he needs your help. There's a tournament are going to be held on 2 months later. He needs you." I plead.

"I see.. well.. I'll be participating too. ..is it going to be partners? If it is.. count me in!" he agreed. Thank goodness..

"Really? Thank you!" I shake his hand hardly. I am happy though. I glanced at Berwald, he seem to be happy to. But.. no expressions..

I need someone else's help. Arthur may be. I rush into the café and I accidentally bumped at him in the front café.

I took him into an empty alley. He is still holding the deliveries on his palms. Wait for a moment.

"Archie! I need your help! There's a tournament and I'm participating. So.. I want you to help me." I plead.

"What about the fresh Escargot? !" he asked.

"Think about it! It's important. You're my best pal. Please.." I asked.

There was a bit silence between us. But, he then tilted his head in agreement.

"Alright. I always wanted to try sled before." He answered.

"THANKS!" I hugged him tightly.

Then.. who else? Of course I won't ask Kiku and Siska. Both of them are busy. I need two more. It's getting late tough.. I should be going home..

**To be Continued**

**Fortsättning**


End file.
